HOGAR
by Soy YO-SARIEL
Summary: UA. One-shot. La ventura de la vida esta en encontrar tu hogar: un lugar en esta tierra con la protección del cielo y la compañía del amor.


**Antes de un parocardíacoconescalacomatos a o una diarrea mental , tengo que agradecer a:**

**-Ken-chan**

**-Addy-chan**

**-Nekito y Eli**

**-R. Yami**

**por su valiosa ayuda e infinita paciencia se les concede el titulo de "SANTOS DE ADORACIÓN PERPETUA".**

**Con cariño para Yu Okawa n_n**

* * *

_**Hogar**_

_Lo que él quería en esta vida era poco, pero ese poco para él ya era mucho._

_Hijo único, huérfano de madre pero no era alguien que careció de amor._

_Desde muy niño había sido bastante práctico -en opinión de su papá- y nunca hacia berrinches para que le compraran juguetes caros o que lo llevaran a algún parque de diversiones de moda, no, él era feliz con otras cosas, esas pequeñas cosas especiales de la vida, como las caminatas al parque del pueblo, en compañía de sus primos Road y Wisely y esperar que su padre les invitara alguna golosina; escuchar el canto de los pájaros desde la comodidad de su cuarto, ver desde la ventana la diversidad de trajes que los árboles que con cada estación cambiaba, las noches de historias en el jardín de la casa a la luz de una fogata y siempre con un delicioso chocolate caliente y galletas hechas por la tía Tricia._

_Cada uno de esos momentos lo atesoraba en su mente y corazón como muestra de verdadera felicidad. Fueron estos los que le dieron la fuerza necesaria para soportar, a sus 12 años de edad, la muerte accidental de su padre y su cambio de casa de la del pueblo, a la principal de la familia._

_El tiempo pasaba y los cambios fueron más bruscos._

_Sheril, su tío y ahora tutor, era una persona seria y autoritaria. Le exigía tanto a él como a sus primos excelencia en todos los aspectos y si existiese un mal comportamiento era duramente sancionado, lo académico no era la excepción._

_Lejos quedaban los días de juegos y risas, ahora, entendía el porqué su padre había decidido irse muy lejos de la casa principal._

_No era que no valorara las cosas que se le daban. Agradecía enormemente que su familia no lo hubiese abandonado y encima pagara para que tuviera servicios de calidad. Pero sabía que tendría que sufragarlo, sabía que su libertad había encontrado un límite, y que el cariño y amor que conoció de su padre Mana habían muerto junto con el. _

_El graduarse con honores de la escuela, no había sido algo de merito y ser aceptado en una universidad de renombre no había causado mayor emoción más que un "qué bien…" Al final que ni había podido escoger la carrera que él deseaba. El vacío que tenia no se llenaba con nada._

_Pero como decían por ahí "no hay mal dure cien años y cuerpo que lo resista", la pequeña luz de la felicidad parecía haber renacido._

_En uno de esos trabajos en equipo de la clase de Derecho Tributario, se había topado con lo que en un principio pensó era su peor pesadilla. Un joven asiático de larga y oscura cabellera, de ojos tan oscuros como la noche sin estrellas y un humor de los mil demonios._

_Supo que las cosas terminarían mal cuando el sujeto este le pregunto amablemente sobre el trabajo con un –Hey, enano con cara de retrasado, ¿ya hiciste tu parte o necesitas que te ayuden a escribir? – lo cual llevo a una pelea verbal que terminó en golpes, sangre, huesos rotos, y una casi expulsión de la Escuela de Derecho._

_Se pregunto si él había sido el causante de esa pelea, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que su compañero era un maldito idiota antisocial, patán y una lista enorme de calificativos nada positivos, así que decidió seguir con su vida e ignorarlo por el bien de su récord académico -o mejor dicho de la paz en su familia-._

_El plan parecía perfecto, pero no contaba con el alto grado de idiotez e inmadurez de Kanda –que así se llamaba- y sus peleas se volvieron una costumbre muy desesperante que lo llevó a pagar numerosas consultas psicológicas._

_Como la cereza del helado, su mente se estacionaba frecuentemente en su adorable compañero; una cosa llevó a otra y de pensamiento recurrente salto a obsesión:_

_Se había enamorado de su estúpido compañero._

_Jamás había sido una persona cerrada con respecto a la sexualidad y mucho menos era un intolerante. Pero enamorarse de alguien que te odia sin razón y es capaz de matarte por cualquier cosa, era algo… masoquista._

_Fue una sorpresa impactante el saber que la razón del odio de su compañero hacia él, no era otra cosa más que tensión sexual acumulada y una serie de sentimientos que al final terminaron en un apasionado-violento beso en los baños de la facultad._

_El infierno que era su vida se convirtió en tardes de largos paseos por el parque, discusiones que de punto final tenían besos y caricias._

_De una forma bastante extraña, sentía que volvía a vivir, volvía a ser libre y lo más importante: volvía a ser feliz._

_Cuando los Kamelot y demás familia se enteraron, se originó tal pleito que, salió de la casa con una maleta con sus pertenencias, desheredado y con el desprecio de la mayoría._

_A Kanda no le fue diferente pero si pudo conseguir de parte de un tío materno, un poco de dinero que le ayudaría para pagar el apartamento para dos y aguantar hasta que obtuviera un trabajo medio decente._

_La vida pareció darles un rayito de sol, cuando, una mañana se apareció en la puerta de su apartamento un sobre que contenía dos pasajes de avión a una isla del Caribe, mucho dinero y una nota con un "MANA DESEABA TU FELICIDAD, APROVECHA LA PARTE DE MI HERENCIA, PEQUEÑO SOBRINO". _

_Por un momento su mente paró de trabajar y fue su amado quien, con un fuerte pellizco en el brazo, lo trajo de vuelta a realidad y no pudo detener las miles de emociones se explotaron en su interior._

_Sus problemas estaban resueltos, tenían dinero para comprar una cómoda casa y mantenerse unos cuantos años. Era como un milagro, pero…_

_K-Kanda… no sé si tu… es decir, -sus ideas estaban hechas un caos, no sabia que reacción podría venir del asiático- seria otro país y otras costumbres y…_

_Tsk. ¿Crees que en tu maleta quepa mis cosas? –miraba hacia otro lado casi ignorando al otro-_

_Montserrat era lo que se podía llamar "el edén".-_

_Una pequeña isla tropical bañada por el Mar Caribe y poblada por las personas más amables y alegres que había conocido._

_Sus playas eran obras de la naturaleza, los pueblos y ciudades vivían en eternos carnavales, pero si algo lo había llenado de emoción, eran esos extensos bosques, las imponentes montañas y los sembrados que coloreaban las llanuras._

_La temporada de la caña de azúcar había terminado y le había dejado una buena ganancia. Quizá podría pensar en agrandar el huerto de hortalizas que estaba en su patio o podría invitar a cenar al idiota._

_Después del trabajo, solía regresar a casa a pie, para poder detenerse a escuchar los últimos cantos de las aves antes de regresar a sus nidos o sentir el aroma de los rosales gigantes que adornaban las veredas._

_Le recibía en la entrada de su rancho, su inquieto perro nombrado Tim que se había convertido en el dolor de cabeza de su pareja y en el control de plagas de su cocina._

_-llegas tarde enano –refunfuñó._

_-sí, yo también me alegro de verte, mi idiota –sonrió._

_Y al lado de la puerta, su oriental de ojos oscuros como el ónice pero con un brillo parecido al de la noche más estrellada._

_-ve a bañarte que apestas y ahora te toca cocinar. _

_Suspiro.- Si, también te amo._

_No hubo respuesta, pero esa media sonrisa y un casi imperceptible sonrojo era suficiente para saber que el sentimiento era el mismo o mas fuerte… quizá._

_Se detuvo en la entrada de su hogar y se volvió para dar una mirada a su alrededor._

_¡Al fin se sentía lleno!, pero lleno de felicidad. Siempre había pedido poco en esta vida y eso poco que pedía y tenía era su todo: el campo, un perro, arriba el cielo y dentro de su pequeño ranchito su amado, y todo con aroma a flor._


End file.
